Surprise Visit
by BarbaricCrayons
Summary: Ichigo get a surprise visit from Kisuke one night. Yaoi
1. Part 1

Ichigo had been walking for nearly an hour and was anxious to get back to his apartment. He had been Orihime's place that evening to discuss training with Kisuke Urahara. They both felt that he was a great teacher, but overall, kind of a weird fella. But Ichigo found him amusing in many ways.

As Ichigo approached his apartment, he observed something human shaped blocking his doorway. He slowing advanced toward the door. Ichigo saw the familiar silhouette of a tall, muscular man wear a hat over his perpetually messy hair and traditional Japanese sandals.

"Hat'n'Clogs! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, trying to find Kisuke's eyes in the darkness produced by his hat.

Completely ignoring Ichigo's question, Kisuke responded, "My, my Ichigo. What kept you out so late?" Urahara let himself into Ichigo's apartment and began to look around.

"I, uh, was at Orihime's. We were just talking about training and… stuff." He let out a yawn, reaching his arm back to scratch the back of his head.

"Ahh, I see," Kisuke said, picking up a dirty magazine from the bottom shelf of Ichigo's coffee table, "Oooh, what's this?"

Rushing over to Kisuke, he blurted, "Uh, nothing! It's just…" He attempted to grab the magazine from Kisuke, but he was not going to give it up. Ichigo reached for the magazine, and Kisuke pulled away. He tried to reach around Kisuke's side, but that didn't work either. Ichigo was becoming annoyed, so he pushed Kisuke onto the nearby couch.

He sat on his lap and wrestled with him for possession of the magazine. Ichigo realized how close their faces where and stopped struggling. He leaned in the small amount necessary and gently pressed his lips to Kisuke's. Ichigo quickly pulled away, realizing what he had done was not appropriate. But, much to his surprise, he soon felt Kisuke drawing him closer and pulling him into another kiss. This time it was much more passionate and rough.

Kisuke slowly removed his robe and shirt, and then removed Ichigo's. Ichigo crudely caressed Kisuke's abs, pulling away and kissing and nibbling his neck. Kisuke let out a soft chuckle, showing his approval. Ichigo removed both of their pants, anxious for what would happen next. He could hardly contain his eagerness when he saw the length of Kisuke's member. _It must be close to eight inches! _He thought to himself. He moved closer and started licking the shaft, savoring every moment. Then he slowly began to take in most of Kisuke's rod. Kisuke let out a coarse moan and pushed Ichigo's head down further, forcing him to take in all of his length and causing him to choke slightly. This didn't matter to Kisuke, though. He continued to force Ichigo's mouth as far as possible down his shaft. He finally released Ichigo and let him continue on his own. Kisuke began moving his hops in rhythm with Ichigo mouth. It was not too long before he cum in Ichigo's mouth. Like a champ, he swallowed every last drop and licked Kisuke clean.


	2. Part 2

Ichigo lifts his head from Kisuke's lap, licking his lips. Kisuke grabs Ichigo by his orange hair and pulls him up to the couch.

"Good boy… Now, get on your hands and knees." Kisuke growled, smirking at Ichigo's obedience. He grabs Ichigo's hips with one hand and begins to ready his asshole, first inserting one finger, then two, then three… Ichigo groans with pain at first, but it soon turns to pleasure.

Kisuke places the head of his cock on Ichigo's asshole. "Heh, you ready?" Without waiting for a response, he quickly thrusts his entire length into Ichigo.

Ichigo lets out a yelp, making Kisuke chuckle lightly. "Too much for ya?" Kisuke taunts, slowly withdrawing his member only to thrust it in again, this time with more vigor and speed.

"No, Mr. Urahara…" Ichigo manages to get out in between moans. He lowers himself onto one elbow and begins to jerk off, pleasure clearly conveyed on his young face. He lets out a loud grunt as Kisuke forcefully slaps his ass repeatedly.

Within minutes, Kisuke could feel that Ichigo was near climax, and he soon ejaculated his load, covering a small portion of his couch cushion. This sight pushed Kisuke to orgasm; he forced himself fully inside Ichigo and cum. Once finished, he pulled his cock out and fell back on the couch. Ichigo soon collapsed as well; face down on the couch near Kisuke, not caring that he was lying in his own cum.

After resting a bit, Kisuke got up and slowly dressed himself, "I had better be off!" he called cheerfully from across the room, covering the bottom half of his face with his fan. Ichigo nodded in response, slightly disappointed he would stay for an encore performance.

"I'll see you tomorrow for training, hopefully." Kisuke said as he exited the apartment, leaving Ichigo in suspense. He could hardly wait for the next day, wondering how Kisuke would act and if they will ever do this again. He hoped so.


End file.
